Don't take the girl
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: A one-shot about Kaz and Skylar based on Tim McGraw's song Don't take the girl! Skaz obviously!


**Hi everyone! Here's a Skaz one-shot based on Tim McGraw's song Don't take the girl. I hope you enjoy it.**

Kaz and Oliver were currently in the ER talking about the movie they were gonna see after work this evening.

After work…that sounded good. Kaz still couldn't believe they worked at a superhero hospital. A month ago, they had found this place and it has been an adventure after another ever since.

"Hey Kaz, it's been a month that we work here but we haven't really got to know anyone well so I invited someone from here to come with us to the movies tonight!" said Oliver excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked Kaz curiously.

Then Oliver turned around and Skylar entered the room on cue, smiling at him.

"Oh no!" said Kaz bugged. If Skylar went to the movies with them he would have to deal with a love struck Oliver who wouldn't be able to speak even two words properly. Plus, based on the carnival fiasco, he would have to explain every weird antics of the superhero to the people around them. And he was not in the mood for either of those things!

"Ah come on Oliver! Take Horace if you want to bound with someone here, or one of the guards, or that cute nurse…you can even take Alan…but please, I'm begging you, don't take the girl!" said Kaz.

Skylar lost her smile and crossed her arms angrily.

"The girl's name is Skylar!" she yelled frustrated. "And like it or not, she's going!"

She did go and everything Kaz had feared arrived but as if it wasn't enough, he also had to deal with an angry Skylar…and trust me, no one wants an angry Skylar! Long story short, he ended up with the content of his popcorn in his hair…did he mentioned his extra-butter popcorn!

So that's how the relation between him and Skylar basically started…with butter popcorn in his hair!

…

A few months had passed and Kaz and Skylar's relation was still thorny. But that day, they had fought Dr. Wrath together and even if they openly labelled themselves acquaintances, they both knew something had changed.

It showed from Kaz's will to walk her home, well to Mighty Med. It was getting dark outside and even as strong and resourceful as she was, even without powers, she was still a beautiful young girl and you don't let beautiful young girls walk alone in the streets at night.

As they were walking, they talked about the events of the day which made them connect even more. They also talked about other stuff. As they were getting to know each other, they were oblivious to their surroundings.

They walked pass a dark alley when suddenly Skylar felt something grab her arm and drag her away from the street's lights. Next thing she knew she felt her back being pressed against a torso and something cold on her temple.

Kaz immediately screamed her name and ran towards her before they heard a husky voice warn him.

"Make one more step and the girl gets it!" said the man holding her.

It's at that moment that Skylar realized the cold thing on her temple was a gun. She gulped as she felt lips on her ear. The stranger whispered with a scent of alcohol making her shiver.

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm!"

Kaz didn't know what to do as panic filled his body. Skylar saw it in his eyes but kept her calm. She was a superhero after all, she could easily take him down. But the moment the guy felt her stiffen, ready to strike, he whispered once again.

"If you move even the tip of your finger, I shoot!" he firmly said.

Skylar felt all her confidence escape her and she started panicking as well. Kaz quickly composed himself and spoke up.

"Look, sir…here's my wallet!" he said taking it out of his pocket. "Here's my money, here's my credit cards, here's my phone…" he looked at his wrist with his hands already full and took off his watch. "Here…that's the watch my grandpa gave me before dying, it's gotta be worth something! Take it all…but, please, please, I'm begging you…don't take the girl!" he desperately asked.

The man huffed laughingly.

"That's real cute kid, but that's not really what I'm interested in!" he said before starting to kiss Skylar's neck.

She immediately shrieked and restrained herself from crying. She would not give him that satisfaction.

Kaz almost lost it at that moment until he remembered Skylar had a gun on her temple.

"Look!" he screamed. "What else do you want? I'll give you everything I have if you let her go!"

Thankfully, they heard someone yell at the end of the alley.

"Police! Drop your arm!" an officer said running towards them, holding a gun himself.

The man pushed Skylar and started running in the other direction but was quickly surrounded. Kaz caught Skylar in his arms and she immediately started sobbing uncontrollably. He soothingly shushed holding Skylar close to him until he started sobbing himself and tightened his grip on her. He never wanted to let her go. He had felt so powerless…what if the police has not shown up…what if…he stopped his thoughts, not being able to bare the possibility of what could have happened to the beautiful brunette.

After a while, they had both calmed down and a woman officer came to have their version of the events and explained that a neighbor had heard screaming and had alerted the police. Sadly in this neighborhood, it happened way to often…which is why the cops was always near.

"You're lucky you had your boyfriend with you miss…he saved you a lot of time which allowed us to intervene before any damage could be done." said the woman.

Neither of them bothered to correct her. And as she brought them to the hospital in her police car to see if they needed any psychological attention, Kaz took Skylar in his arms again, holding her for dear life, letting her cry what she had left to cry.

…

A year had passed ever since. Skylar and Kaz had developed a special connection because of the event. They were standing in the ER at Mighty Med, Kaz having just finished his shift. It was getting late but the two friends were goofing around playing a game of thumb war. The news network announced that Grizzlyman had come out of hibernation.

Both of them stopped in the middle of what they were doing. Grizzlyman was a psycho…that villain killed for fun in the cruelest ways there could be. He didn't have a preference on who to murder. Someone had to stop him before he attacked innocents but who? All the superheroes were already on missions except the ones in Mighty Med who were too hill to fight.

"I'm gonna contact to league of heroes, maybe someone might be able to free themselves from what they're doing and stop Grizzlyman!" said Kaz in a rush.

He went in the rec room and contacted to league. They said they would try their best to join a superhero. All they could do now was wait. Once Kaz returned in the ER, Skylar was nowhere in sight. The news lady stated that Grizzlyman had already captured a little boy under the old wooden bridge.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kaz before running out and heading there. He knew where Skylar was!

He arrived just in time to see Skylar kicking Grizzlyman's side, freeing the scared boy from his grip.

"Run!" she yelled to the little guy who obeyed immediately.

The villain started battling the brunette and she was doing quite well until he hit her so hard that she stumbled backwards and bumped her head on a pillar of the bridge. She fell unconscious and was about to be torn in pieces. As Grizzlyman approached her, Kaz yelled.

"Hey, Grizzlyman!" he said to get his attention. The man turned rapidly to him.

"What fun would it be for you to kill someone who's unconscious? Take me instead…let her live but kill me, make me suffer, do whatever you want with me but, please…please…don't take the girl's life!" he pleaded.

He saw the madman before him smile, showing his pointy teeth. He walked away from Skylar and faced Kaz instead.

"You've got yourself a deal!" he said almost growling. "Prepare to suffer like you've never suffered before…in a minute, you're gonna regret you were ever born!"

Kaz didn't even move. He knew what was coming but looking at Skylar, he told himself it was worth the pain he would soon taste. Anything as long as she was fine!

He closed his eyes as the villain raised his clawed hand to hit him. He waited for the hit but…it never came. He slowly opened up his eyes and saw the claws merely inches from his face. Grizzlyman stood there frozen in place.

"Are you okay my boy?" he heard someone say. He turned to his side and saw Horace running towards him and giving him a hug.

"I am, thanks to you!" he replied in shock.

"I had just finished a surgery when a nurse told me what was happening." explained Horace. "I came here as soon. I saw what you did for Skylar…you're a real hero Kaz." Said the man proud of him.

"It wasn't about behind a hero, it was about making sure Skylar was safe!" said Kaz running towards the said lady.

"She hit her head pretty bad." He told Horace before taking her in his arms bridal style.

Skylar woke up in her room at Mighty Med about twenty minutes later. Horace immediately went to inform Kaz. When he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed staring into space, a far look in her eyes.

"Hey!" he softly said.

She turned her head to him and smiled widely. She got up, sprinted towards him before engulfing him in her arms.

"Horace told me what you did!" she said still holding him.

She backed her head so she could see his face without releasing her hold on him. Looking right in his eyes, she spoke emotionally.

"Thank you for always protecting me." She said before hesitating. But the emotions eventually got the best of her. She slowly caressed the side of his beautiful face with her soft hand, cupping it before closing the distance between their lips.

She kissed him like she had meant to for so long now. With all the thank yous she wanted to give him. He immediately kissed her back, his hand getting lost in her long hair. He loved her…he had for a long time now and he couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her.

Which is why he knew that, for as long as he would live, no one would ever be able…to take the girl.

**So that was it folks!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

**I know I have multi chapters stories already started but in between I get inspired for one-shots. Hope you don't mind!**

**Please review!**


End file.
